La nouvelle recrue
by Black666
Summary: L'arrivée de Yumoto dans le Club de Défense de la Terre a apporté pas mal de changements. En n'aime pas le changement, mais il doit avouer ne pas être opposé à certaines nouveautés...


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Premier OS sur ce fandom, réalisé dans le cadre de la Nuit du Fof (un thème, une heure, une histoire) sur "Nouveau."_

 _Je viens apporter ma contribution parce qu'il n'y vraiment pas assez de fics sur Binan Koukou (et définitement VRAIMENT pas assez de fics sur Yumoto/En)_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

En n'aimait pas le changement. Et il ne s'était jamais imaginé en acceptant que Yumoto rejoigne le Club de Défense de la Terre qu'il en amènerait avec lui un certain nombre significatifs.

Bien évidemment, il y avait d'abord le fait que son arrivée coïncidait avec celle d'un wombat rose doué de parole qui les avait vus, lui et les autres membres du club, devenir des guerriers de l'amour au service de la protection de la planète. Avec costumes et baguettes magiques s'il vous plait, on ne faisait pas les choses à moitié au lycée Binan. Au rayon des bouleversements majeurs de l'existence, se retrouver à combattre des monstres en prononçant des phrases désuètes à souhait dans un pantalon moulant devait forcément être sur le podium.

Mais certains des changements qu'avait provoqués Yumoto avaient été plus profonds, plus subtils. Et sans doute quelque part, plus importants.

Leur rôle de Battle Lovers n'avait fait que pimenter un quotidien au demeurant banal. Les créatures qu'ils affrontaient, bien que certaines leur donnassent du fil à retordre, ne semblaient jamais représenter un réel danger, se devant d'obéir à quelque schéma narratif simpliste où les gentils gagnent toujours. À force, cela devenait même un peu répétitif, et la plupart du temps En et les trois autres se contentaient de rester en retrait et laissaient Scarlet faire tout le travail, n'oubliant certes pas de lever leur baguette et prononcer les paroles qui convenaient au moment opportun.

Le changement venait donc d'ailleurs. Mais il était là, En le percevait dans le regard de ses amis, dans leur posture, dans leurs habitudes et leurs mots. Et pour lui, la responsabilité en incombait au plus jeune. Non pas qu'il le blâmait pour cela, non bien au contraire, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer.

La façon dont Yumoto s'était amené dans leurs vies, à grands cris et gestes enthousiastes, remplissant un vide dont ils ignoraient l'existence jusque là avait fait souffler un vent de nouveauté sur le club. Son altruisme et sa foi totale en l'amour avaient eu des effets spectaculaires, et pas seulement sur les pauvres étudiants transformés en machines à tuer. Sur eux quatre également.

En, tout nonchalant qu'il était, avec une sérieuse tendance à l'amorphisme, se complaisait bien souvent dans un rôle de spectateur extérieur et il avait pu observer à loisir la transformation de ses amis. Comment Io et Ryuu s'étaient chacun sortis de leurs coquilles, délaissant de plus en plus leurs "passions" respectives pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient, une étincelle qui n'était pas là avant mais qui paraissait leur donner des ailes. Plus d'une fois ils l'avaient surpris, et plus d'une fois En avait eu l'impression de les interrompre.

Puis il y avait Atsushi et le Président du Conseil des Élèves. Leur amitié (re)naissante était le fruit de l'obstination de Yumoto et si Atsushi gardait le silence sur ce qu'il ressentait, En le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir combien retrouver Kinshiro le rendait heureux. Le blond n'en concevait aucune jalousie, après tout que valaient quelques trajets partagés en moins quand deux amis se redécouvraient après des années de silence obstiné ? Leur réconciliation marquait un nouveau tournant pour le lycée Binan, une nouvelle ère bienfaitrice de sérénité et de fraternité.

Et tout ça grâce à Yumoto, le nouveau membre du Club de Défense de la Terre.

"A quoi tu penses Yufuin-senpai ?"

En releva la tête, se sortant de ses pensées, et découvrit le jeune garçon assis par terre devant lui. Celui-ci le regardait attentivement, ses grands yeux emprunts de cette habituelle candeur qui ne cessait jamais de l'adoucir. Il sourit et pencha légèrement la tête.

"Je pensais à toi."

"A moi ?"

"A tout ce que tu as changé dans le club."

Yumoto se mit brusquement debout et imita en souriant les pas de danse qui clôturaient chacune de leurs transformations.

"C'est parce que je suis un super Prince Étincelant !" s'exclama-t-il.

En lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer vers lui. Yumoto se laissa faire, et s'installa de lui-même sur les genoux de son aîné.

Couvant le garçon d'un regard tendre, En réalisa que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par cette vague de nouveautés qui s'était abattue sur le club. Lui qui s'était toujours foutu de tout, Atsushi excepté, s'était découvert un instinct protecteur insoupçonné. Veiller sur ses amis, et sur Yumoto en particulier, était devenu un instinct, un rôle de gardien qui s'avérait presque aussi confortable que la veste de ce fichu uniforme. Il avait fini, presque malgré lui, par acquérir une force nouvelle, une sorte de confiance absolue en ses amis et en ce qu'ils étaient capables d'accomplir pour peu qu'ils y mettent du leur.

Cette indéfectible conviction n'était évidemment pas apparue d'elle-même et En songea que cette espèce d'adoration et d'infinie bienveillance qui emplissaient les yeux de Yumoto à chaque fois qu'il le voyait y était probablement pour beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été le plus impacté par l'arrivée du jeune blond au sein de leur petit groupe. Sans doute était-ce dû à la nature du changement.

Le nouveau membre du club semblait constamment baigné d'une aura, qui influait parfois sans le vouloir, parfois sciemment, les gens autour de Yumoto. En se figurait cette effet comme la raison des transformations de ses amis, que ce soit Ryuu et Io ou Atsushi et Kinshiro. Celles-ci étaient subtiles parce que comme des ondes, l'impulsion du garçon était diffuse. Pour eux. Mais En en était le principal receveur. Yumoto était comme un soleil, et il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui paraissait ne briller que pour lui.

Le blond ne se l'expliquait pas, mais comme à son habitude placide, il avait accepté sans ciller les marques d'affection de son nouvel ami. S'y habituant, venant même à les apprécier et à les espérer. Se refusant à être initiateur, il ne déclinait pourtant jamais les demandes de contact, s'adaptait aux changement de fréquence et s'employait volontiers à satisfaire la curiosité du novice. En avait conscience que leur relation n'était pas tout à fait innocente, mais elle ne semblait gêner personne - bon si l'on exceptait quelques regards suspicieux de Gora - et il s'accommodait sans aucun problème de sa culpabilité ponctuelle. Elle valait peu en comparaison de la sérénité qu'il ressentait quand Yumoto se blottissait contre lui.

"A quoi tu penses ?" répéta ce dernier, ramenant une nouvelle fois En à la réalité.

"A toi." Répondit-il en lui tapotant le nez du bout du doigt.

Yumoto sourit et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il semblait d'humeur joueuse et En rit doucement en posant la main sur sa nuque. Il connaissait ce regard, il savait que l'adolescent avait envie d'essayer.

En n'aimait pas la nouveauté. Mais avec Yumoto, le changement avait souvent du bon.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Black._


End file.
